Of Flowers and Pancakes
by stellapond
Summary: When Severus Snape was bitten by Nagini, he expects that to be his end. What he doesn't expect is to wake up in a different reality, a reality that feels like he just stepped into the Mirror of Erised. Everything seems perfect, but since when has anything turned out well? This is based off some moving fanart I saw a while ago. (Warning: I believe this fic will remain incomplete.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! This is my first fic, and I had already uploaded it to the Harry Potter Fanfiction website, but I figured I would move it here because I use this account more often. I hope you like it!  
**

"Look...at...me..." I whispered. I looked into those startling green eyes, and saw Lily, flash before me. I saw her beautiful thick red hair, her a small smile that seemed to express unending warmth. I saw her eyes; the eyes that once made me fall so deeply in love that not even death would stop it. I closed my eyes and let the blackness take over.

I was lying in a warm and comfortable bed. The room smelled sweet and fresh. There was a scent in the air that I had ingrained into my memory...a scent that I hadn't smelled in over 17 years. Memories suddenly flashed through my mind. Thick wet blood flooding around my neck, a horrible pain, then those green, green eyes. Panic overwhelmed me and my hands flung to my neck, but there was nothing but soft skin. There was no sign of a wound. I breathed a small sigh of relief without opening my eyes.

I heard small feet tiptoe into the room and I could sense a small figure near me. I opened my eyes and saw how bright the room was before I could make out the figure. My vision came into focus and I simply stared at the small girl who was standing next to me. Her hair was a stunning halo of fiery red hair; her face was soft and relaxed, full of the innocent happiness that accompanied a happy childhood. She looked at me with eyes that were so black, that they seemed bottomless, yet they somehow showed deep warmth within her.

She stared at me, and then quietly whispered, "Are you awake?"

"Yes." I said softly.

"Mummy said pancakes are ready."

She padded out of the room after I nodded slowly, in fake understanding. Her words seemed to melt into the air, creating a pleasant warm feeling within my body. 'Mummy'. Things seemed to be sinking into my normally rapid moving brain slowly. Small girl, snake, red hair, Harry Potter, pancakes... My thoughts were jumbled and mixed. What had happened? Had Nagini bitten me? Was I dead now? I just sat dazed for a minute before I started to get up. I still had a body, but it was different. I was fitter, and looked less starved, as though I hadn't been a double agent fighting a war for the past three years of my life. The delicious smell of pancakes wafted into the room. I got up, following my conscious and ignoring all of the warnings I had so carefully ingrained into my mind. Those were the warnings that had kept me alive for my entire life.

I walked down a short hall into a small room. There was a sink, oven, counter top, and some cupboards all against the far wall of the room. Against a wall to my right was a table. The small girl was sitting there attempting to open the lid of a small bottle of maple syrup. I hurried over to her and opened the bottle for her.

"Thank you," she said happily. It took me a second to realize that, helping children open things has never been an instinct before. I dwelled on that for a minute watching her eat. I was amazed at how happy and at peace she seemed.

I had certainly never been that happy as a child, especially when my father was around. When I looked relaxed he took that as an idea that I needed another beating. I winced ever so slightly, but no memories of the beatings came. I stopped and thought back to my childhood. Instead of the horrible memories that haunted me, I saw a smiling mother and father hugging a small healthy boy with short black hair and pointed features. I could remember what had happened in my life, but it seemed distant, as though it were a storyboard of someone else's life. I shook my head to get rid of all my thoughts. I was sick of thinking about the past, and I needed to focus on what was happening now.  
I sat down at the table. 'Mummy' the girl had said.

"Do you know where mummy is?" I asked her. The warmth in my voice surprised. I hadn't spoken to someone like that since... I couldn't even remember when.

"Outside, I think." she said through a mouth full of pancakes and pointed toward another room coming off the kitchen. I went into a cozy living room area and saw a glimpse of sunshine coming from two sliding doors. I stepped out of the doors onto a wood patio and saw a small table with a mug of coffee on it. I could see the end of a lawn chair hidden behind a large tilted umbrella. I edged around the umbrella, slowly not daring to think, not daring to hope. My heart started to pound faster. I saw sandals, and long legs leading to jean shorts. I saw the bottom of a green tank top, and the ends of some bright red hair. There she was, Lily Evans sitting before me. The woman, who had stood before me in the Mirror of Erised, was sitting before me now, in this heaven-like place. She looked up from her book and saw me standing there. Her eyes met mine, and they were like a shot of fire whisky, warming my entire body and filling me with a soft buzz. She got up and put her face close to mine. I forgot to breathe.

"Good morning, Sev." she said before gently placing her lips on mine.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot everything. I could only feel the warmth of the sun on my back and the warmth of her body on mine. I wrapped my arms around her and almost could feel tears of happiness welling in my eyes. I surprised her by responding so enthusiastically to her light good morning kiss, that she broke away for a moment. I looked at her, already bracing myself for the waves of crushing disappointment that were guaranteed to come. This was when I would wake up from the glorious dream. It always was. But she kept looking at me and I kept staring back. She wasn't fading and my vision wasn't going blurry.

"Well good morning to you too!" she said laughing. She tossed her hair back, and I was lost in her beauty. I moved closer to her, and she did not move away, or flinch. Instead she sat down on the lawn chair and pulled me on top of her. She kissed me and the world flipped upside-down. She was everything and without her the world was gone, a blank, empty, colorless space. I pressed myself into the kiss. My hands were tangled in her hair and I knew that I would never let her go. How had I lived without her?

She broke away, smiling and whispered "We can't ... Not now... Rose." She nodded towards the door to the house. Rose... The name was strange on my tongue at first, but then a face connected to it, the face of the small girl. More memories connected with the name flashed through my head. Memories that weren't there before. Lily holding Rose as a newborn baby, Rose and I walking through a park, chasing butterflies, Rose saying "Good night, daddy, I love you" after I read her a bedtime story.

"Right, Rose, our daughter." I said in understanding. She smiled at me with that beautiful smile and gestured that we head back into the house.

Rose was still there in the kitchen eating a stack of pancakes. It surprised me that she wasn't extremely chubby, but I smiled to myself as I recalled that she could eat monstrous amounts of food. Where were all these memories coming from? Lily went over to clean up the dishes and I headed back to the bedroom to get dressed.

I went over to the mirror and studied my reflection. There were frown lines in my face, but not nearly as deep as they used to be. I was definitely healthier, but there was something else too. I dug around in my brain trying to figure it out. I thought of Lily and Rose, two beautiful girls in my house and a smile flitted across my face. There it was again. That startling difference. I smiled again. I felt like I couldn't remember the last time I smiled, but then I did remember smiling, thousands of times. I was letting my emotions come to the surface, something that I had perfected the exact art of not doing.

Something extremely weird was going on. I could remember thoughts of my life, but they all seemed blurry and faded, like long forgotten dreams. I knew several things though. There was a war, I was a double agent, and everyone hated me... That stood out rather clearly, and most of all, the woman that was supposedly in this house, should have been long dead.

There was only one thing for it. I needed to speak to Albus.


	3. Notice

I sincerely apologize if you've read to here and want to read more, but there is no more. Sorry! I had the idea to write about how Severus would realize he was in an alternate universe, due to a spell that had been put on him by Dumbledore without his knowledge, because Albus thought that Severus deserved a second chance. There was going to be a whole story about how in this world Neville Longbottom was the chosen one, and Snape would have to fight in the war again (this time not as a spy). But in this world he has more to lose... his family.

So I invite you dear reader, to continue this on your own! Write some chapters, finish the idea, and I will put the link to your story on this page. Again, I'm so sorry for not continuing this, I just really don't have time. :( I love you all and I can't TELL you how surprised I was that people actually read this, so thank you so much.


End file.
